2016-17 MJHL Season
This is the 2016-17 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season, the League's hundredth season. League Notes League cancelled playoff Survivor Series. Regular Season Playoffs ::Quarter-Finals ::Semi-Finals ::Turnbull Cup Championship Western Canada Championship Tournament ::Western Canada Cup Championship see 2017 Western Canada Cup CJHL World Junior A Challenge see 2016 World Junior A Challenge CJHL Prospects Game see 2017 CJHL Prospects Game In Season Awards League Leaders Scoring Leaders Awards CJHL Awards Scholarships All-Star Teams First All-Star Team [[]] • [[]] • [[]] [[]] • [[]] • [[]] [[]] • [[]] [[]] • [[]] [[]] [[]] Second All-Star Team [[]] • [[]] • [[]] [[]] • [[]] • [[]] [[]] • [[]] [[]] • [[]] [[]] [[]] Rookie All-Star Team [[]] • [[]] • [[]] [[]] • [[]] • [[]] [[]] • [[]] [[]] • [[]] [[]] [[]] in the News June *Jordan Stallard selected by the Winnipeg Jets in the fifth round of the NHL Entry Draft. *Dean Stewart selected by the Arizona Coyotes in the seventh round of the NHL Entry Draft. July *Myles Fee hired by Charlotte Checkers of the AHL as video coach. *Jason Kasdorf resigned with the Buffalo Sabres for two years. *Darren Helm signed a five-year, $19.25 million contract with Detroit Red Wings. *Jordin Tootoo signed a 1 year, $750,000 contract with the Chicago Blackhawks. August *Brandon Wheat Kings promote David Anning to Head Coach & hire Don McGillivray as Assistant Coach. *Rockford IceHogs signed forward Bryn Chyzyk to one-year AHL contract. December *Lasse Petersen played for Denmark at the World Junior Hockey Championship. National Hockey League Professional Players *Jung Ahn *Jason Berube *Nathan Bruyere *Bryn Chyzyk *Anthony Collins *Taylor Dickin *Josh Elmes *Derek Gingera *Jason Kasdorf *Brett Lernout *Craig Scott *Matt Spafford *Michael Stiliadis *Roger Tagoona Major Junior Players *Mackenzie Dwyer *Morgan Geekie *Brad Goethals *Chase Harrison *Nick Henry *Sam Huston *Ryley Lindgren *Taylor Sanheim *James Shearer *Colton Veloso University & College Players *Matt Alexander *Tyler Anton *Justin Augert *Justin Baudry *Alex Bechtold *Evan Bennett *Michael Berens *Henry Berger *Kyle Bird *Brad Bowles *Shawn Bowles *Sam Briscoe *Derrick Brooks *Dylan Butler *Tanner Butler *Gordon Campbell-Follows *Darien Cardinal *Danys Chartrand *Sam Chatterley *Jordan Christianson *Andrew Clark *Justin Coachman *Rory Davidson *Devon Dell *Justin Derlago *Brett Dudar *Devon Fordyce *Craig Fournier *Matt Franczyk *Hudson Friesen *Garrett Geane *Anthony Golio *Richard Gratz *Michael Gudmandson *David Heath *Alex Henry *Troy Hoban *Emerson Hrynyk *Ben Hull *Rene Hunter *Sawyer Jacobson *Tanner Jago *Joren Johnson *Talor Joseph *Luke Karakas *Zack Klebaum *Cole Klippenstein *Brenden Kotyk *Nakeh Lamothe *John Lawrence *Drake Lindsay *Bryce Lipinski *Lyndon Lipinski *Quintin Lisoway *Tanner Lomsnes *Cody Longie *David MacGregor *Graham McBain *Connor McCallum *Dillan McCombie *Justin McDonald *Kerry McGlynn *Kajon McKay *Jeremy McNeil *Shaquille Merasty *Joel Messner *Brendan Mitchell *Robert Moar *Justin Moody *Carey Morrison *Romano Morrison *Christian Mueller *Tyler Mueller *Jory Mullin *Guillaume Naud *Michael Newberger *Brett Orr *Braeden Ostepchuk *Johney Parise-Cormier *Nathan Park *Brandon Parrone *Justin Paulic *Landon Peel *Steven Phillips *Jeremy Pominville *Erik Pushka *Troy Rapuano *A.J. Rupert *Aaron Ryback *Derek Sand *Nick Sandy *Garrett Schmitz *Parker Sharp *Jaret Smith *T.J. Sneath *Michael Sofillas *Jon Stephansson *Dean Stewart *Chance Thomas *Parker Thomas *Nick Trefry *Justin Valentino *Grant Valiquette *Mitch Van Teeling *Jonah Wasylak *Zach Whitecloud *Matt Young Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons